Something Domestic
by redforthewin
Summary: A bad day gets better thanks to a particular God of Mischief. ;)


Something Domestic

Rating: T

Summary: A bad day gets better.

Slamming the door in frustration, Jane stalked over to the coffee table and ungracefully plopped herself down. Of all the days for her car's transmission to give out, today had to be it as the reached down to pull her rain soaked boots off. She had planned on going into town to get groceries and had thought the local meteorologist's prediction of a 50% chance of a thunderstorm accurate. But, as she grimaced as she tugged thoroughly soaked socks off cold feet, she found herself wanting to tear the weather station and their meteorologist a new one. She knew putting off car repairs was her fault; the car's value naturally diminishing over time. But, she couldn't afford spending over a grand on repairs when her rent was also due. She had to make a choice while hoping her car wouldn't fall apart.

"Ah, a wet Jane Foster. Certainly a surprising sight to behold."

"Go away. I'm in a bad mood."

"No, thank you."

"Loki, I'm really not-" the rest of her reply was cut short as she felt her skin and hair dry off within seconds. Shock flooded her senses as she carefully smoothed her palms over the denim clad legs; the previously saoked fabric newly dry and warm to the touch. "Di- y-"

Smirking at her lack of response, Loki merely nodded before sitting next to the flustered scientist. "Only for you, my dear. So, are you going to tell me what made my Jane so upset?"

Taking a deep breath to allow herself to gather her thoughts, Jane shook her head in disbelief as she continued to notice how warm she felt compared to earlier. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?," he replied; amusement filling him at Jane's successful dodging of his original question.

"Dry me off."

"Easily."

"Tell me," Jane persisted.

Wishing to gain control of the conversation, Loki reached for Jane and drew her onto his lap; the sight of her surprised reaction a delightful one as he held her close. "How about you tell me what happened, hm?"

How was he the only person to successfully surprise her with ease? One minute, the two of them were sitting side-by-side; next minute, she found herself being pulled onto his lap. "You never fail to surprise me, Loki."

An adoring smile drew his lips up as he eyed his lady love. "Such an honor. Now, if you don't tell me what happened, I'll be forced to do something.. sinister," he added; a dangerous curve forming along his lips.

Feeling the beginnings of a blush bloom along her cheeks, Jane could not help but wonder what he was going to do. As usual, her curiosity won out and she eyed him. "Oh?"

"Indeed," Loki chuckled softly; his left hand caressing her lower back as he awaited her decision. He loved this woman far more than he realized; her spirit and intellect two of her many amazing qualities that he adored. Drawing his head forward to allow his lips to brush along an earlobe, he whispered his reply softly. "So, what will you choose?"

Trying and failing to fight off the shiver that his action brought on, Jane stepped up to the plate and answered. "What's the sinister thing you're thinking about?"

Letting out another chuckle while placing a light kiss against her earlobe, Loki leaned his head back to allow his thoroughly amused smirk to be in full view. "If that's what you wish, then." Both of his hands sought out the most ticklish spots on her upper torso and proceeded to tickle the sassy scientist.

Squriming violently in an attempt to escape as she gave into involuntary gasps and laughter, Jane grasped onto the coffee table beneath them and tried to tug herself free from Loki's devious digits. She was almost successful in her maneuver; the tips of her fingers touching the carpeting beneath only to be pulled back by the laughing God of Mischief.

Ending the tickling torture, Loki's laughter gradually subsided into joy filled giggles as he shook his head. Letting out a light cough before taking a deep breath to calm himself, his face was still animated as he grinned happily. "Trying to run from me? It's what you get for dodging, after all."

Taking in an equally deep breath as she tried to recover from the unexpected tickle attack, Jane was about to reply before she took in the beautiful sight of Loki's elation. Sure, she had seen him happy several times, but the sight of him happy always made her speechless. She could never get enough of his joy. Letting out a content sigh as she briefly considered the day's events, she found herself grateful for Loki's arrival as he was the reason she was no longer upset. Cupping his still smiling face gently, Jane proceeded to slowly lean in and kiss his lips softly; her love for the man before filling her thoughts.

Pulling away momentarily before resuming a series of multiple kisses, "I'll tell you later."

End.


End file.
